klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Oświadczenie KlocuchaMity
thumb|Tekst wkurzonego Kapturzysty na wystawieOdezwa KlocuchMity - nazwa tekstu pożegnalnego spisanego przez KlocuchaMity (dawniej Paladyn400), obecnego właściciela kanału KlocuchMity - największego kanału YouTube poświęconego Klocuchowi i jego fandomowi skierowanego do użytkowników serwera discord Kapturzyści. Tekst składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza to krytyka Klocucha i jego twórczości od początków 2018 do chwili spisania. Druga to natomiast ogłoszenie usunięcia swojego konta na discordzie i odejścia od swojego kanału (kanał na YT miał zostać na pamiątkę i w celach archiwizacyjnych). Agresywna odezwa znalazła się na wystawie Moje jest wygranko. Stało się tak, ponieważ została upubliczniona na forum kapturzysci.tk, krótko przed jego zamknięciem i przez to zyskała pewien rozgłos. Po kilku miesiącach jednak zdecydował się powrócić, choć udziela się bardzo rzadko. Treść Jest naszpikowana wulgaryzmami, które widnieją tutaj ocenzurowane: Chciałbym wydać małe oświadczenie. Po wielu wielu namysłach i rozmów z paroma kapturzystami doszliśmy do wniosku, czyli ja i Craydek, że ostatecznie wycofujemy się z bycia kapturzystami. Tak wiem, ja sam na jakiś czas zniknąłem, ale nigdy nie mówiłem, że to koniec, bo jeszcze miałem nadzieję kiedyś wrócić, ale obserwujemy, że od początku tego roku Klocuch stał się tym z czym nawet walczył, czyli jest rakiem. Takim sku****łym youtuberem dla pier****nych normików siedzących na grupach na FB, którzy gardzą forami, no bo po co skoro są ku**a grupy i tam wygodniej bo ze smartfonika można łatwo przeglądać, dla których komputer służy do grania w fortnajta i wstawiania śmiesznych obrazków i oglądania głupich filmów rakogennych twórców. Klocuch nie różni się dzisiaj dla mnie niczym od takich izaków, gimperów, tych k**wa blowków i innych śmieci którzy nagrywają dla dzieci które jeszcze nie mają wykształconej jakiejś wyższej inteligencji i obeznania z kulturą. Dla takich osób, Klocuch to dzisiaj kolejny zje**ny youtuber który tworzy "super" content. Przypieczętowanie tego to ta ch*jowa wystawa na której na 99% będzie kruci gang, aezakmi i inne współczesne gówna. Taka wystawa w 2015 roku miała by jak najbardziej sens. Tak wiem, ludzi nie zmienię ale ja już nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, i każdy stary fan Klocucha wam coś takiego powie. Dzisiaj kapturzyści są płascy jak 15 latka, nie ma żadnych interesujących osób. Nie mówię o was bo wy jeszcze jesteście okej, ale jak pomyślę o tym, ile jest takich osób co znają Klocucha od kruci gang i czują się elitarni to mnie zaraz ch*j strzela. Nie ma sensu już demaskować, bo Klocuch to postać zarobkowa, daję pieniądze jej twórcy a żeby dawała pieniądze to trzeba się dostosować do współczesnych "norm". Nie miałbym nic temu przeciwko, ch*j trudno, niech sobie zarabia ale szkoda że musiał wykorzystać do tego postać którą kojarzę z innym podejściem do gier, taką tajemniczością, bo nigdy nie wiesz co zobaczysz w jego kolejnym filmie. Dlatego wycofuje się już totalnie ostatecznie, Klocuch już nigdy przenigdy nie będzie taki jak dawniej. Jeśli twórcy wypalił się format to mógł go po prostu k**wa zakończyć, zejść ze sceny w odpowiednim momencie. Pewnie każdy z was zna "Kiepskich" ten serial robią 20 lat i od jakiegoś czasu jest to g**no do kwadratu, ile można ciągnąć ten sam schemat? No cóż, ale pieniądze są to będą ciągnąć. Albo wyobrażacie sobie Testovirona dzisiaj? No ja pier**lę, gdyby wrócił to zalew raka w komentarzach byłby nieziemski, Testo bawił tym, że ludzie myśleli, że on tak na prawdę, przez co wiele osób łapało ból d*py i to była kwintesencja jego filmów. Widzę, że się rozpisałem i będę musiał podzielić tą wiadomość na dwie części to przejdę do końcówki. Ja i Craydek mamy dość takiego Klocucha jaki jest teraz, kanał KlocuchMity zostanie zamknięty już na zawsze i nie wiem co było musiało się stać żebym wrócił, chyba gość musiałby się zdemaskować co jest obecnie praktycznie niemożliwe bo ten studenciak kosi hajs jak nigdy przedtem. Zje**ł postać wręcz legendarną w polskim internecie. To było ode mnie na tyle, z dniem 12 sierpnia 2018 o godzinie 12 jak Klocuch12 wychodzę z tego discorda i nigdy przenigdy już tutaj nie wrócę, nie będzie więcej filmów, chyba że jeden pożegnalny ale zobaczymy jak wyjdzie z jego realizacją. Dziękuje wszystkim osobom z którymi zetknąłem się w latach 2012-2018 w ramach demaskowania Klocucha jak i ogólnej rozmowie o tym wspaniałym (kiedyś) recenzencie. Nie proście mnie, żebym wracał, bo to nic nie da, Klocuch musiałby się zmienić co jest niewykonywalne. Możliwe że Craydek też napiszę jakieś oświadczenie więc spodziewajcie się w razie czego. A ja już pożegnam się po raz ostatni z wami w klocuchowym stylu. Serwus. Kategoria:Moje jest wygranko